


Figured It Out

by lovelyrogrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, Matchmaker Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve Harrington Being an Idiot, Steve Harrington is a disaster bi, Wingman Robin Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrogrove/pseuds/lovelyrogrove
Summary: Billy won't stop coming into Scoops Ahoy and Robin doesn't understand how Steve's brain works, or how/why Billy is the way that he is.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	Figured It Out

“Where’s my favorite Scoops employee?” That voice, obnoxious as ever. It was one of the many voices Robin could identify without the person properly registering in her mind, and not by choice. Billy Hargrove came to Scoops Ahoy _every day_ she and Steve worked, and _always_ while Steve was on break and he would leave without even tasting a bit of ice cream. She wishes he’d stop for her sake, listening to Steve Harrington go on and on about the nuisance that is Billy Hargrove was beginning to be draining.

She looked up and watched as Billy strutted his way up to the counter with his usual cocky grin wide like the Cheshire cat. “He’s in the back, taking his break like he always is when you come in here.” Robin deadpanned, then rolled her eyes in disinterest. She did not want to deal with this EVERY TIME she worked. _His_ dumb kids always came in looking for him waltzing in and going straight to back without explanation, Erica and her little “clique” came in waiting for him to spoil them rotten, and Billy Hargrove the man himself just like every kid in Hawkins came to Scoops Ahoy just for Steve Harrington. And of course, they had to go through Robin first. She wants to hate this job, and she almost does — almost.

“Now who said I was talking about Steve?” Billy questioned a mocking pout on his lips, “I love to annoy you just as much.” He said then started cackling, and Robin honestly couldn’t believe he was a real person. A real human maniac who is always amped up. The world was such an odd place that hordes crazy people.

“And we both know that the only way you’ll step foot into this place is when you know he’s working,” Robin smirked, turning on her heels not even checking to see if that made him as flustered as she predicted it would. ‘He’s probably blushing.’ She thought to herself, holding back her laughter. And boy wasn’t she always onto something. She walked into the backroom, throwing the door open aggressively just to get Steve’s blood shaken.

“Jesus! Robin, could you be any more abrupt?” He shouted with an annoyed glare, which made Robin laugh loudly.

“Do you even know what abrupt means?” She asked to humor him.

“Ha Ha,” He taunted as turned back to his hot dog and started to put ketchup on it. “Shouldn’t you be… I don’t know, doing your job?” He sassed, his tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he tried to swirl the ketchup perfectly.

“I should be, but your 4:00 isn’t going to leave until you let him fuck with you for at least 2 minutes. So, get _your_ problem out of here, Dingus.” Steve immediately groaned already knowing who she was referring to.

“No way! You need to do your job and help the customers. I am on break, a person on break should be sitting here enjoying their gorgeous and tasty hot dog.” He enthused, holding up the hot dog in pride. Again Robin questioned the human race, wondering about how many human species went concealed every day. Maybe she could sell Steve and Billy to get experimented on because they were definitely not human. ‘Steve might as well just date Billy, no one is going to date those weirdo dorks long term.’ She thought to herself. Not that she genuinely believed that; she actually thought Steve was a pretty good catch the more she got to know him. He was generous and very accepting of people; he was a goofball, and he seems to need someone to latch onto. She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t rooting for Steve sometimes, he was just... complicated.

Robin snatched the hot dog out of Steve’s hand and walked out to the counter. “I call foul! I did a double for you yesterday. You can’t keep doing this Robin!” He stumbled out of the room, and she sat his hot dog by the cash register. “Deal with this.” She pointed between him and Billy, before pushing her way to the backroom.

“Oh pretty boy, you still lettin’ yourself get pushed around by chicks?” Billy smirked, and Steve could tell this way going to be a long and drawn-out encounter.

“Hargrove still interrupting my break any chance you get?” Steve eyed him skeptically, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Billy’s smirk got bigger like it did when he felt like Steve was challenging him. Steve couldn’t help the small smile that was growing on his face, replacing the previous frown. He loved it when he knew he was having some sort of effect on Billy. When Billy looked impressed by one of his comebacks or anything, really, Steve felt a sense of pride. No doubt he would never admit that he loved validation from Billy, though it made him feel something he couldn’t explain.

“Two scoops of _Mint Chocolate Chip_ , Harrington.” The way Billy looked at Steve was a bit intense if Steve was honest. He felt himself feel shy as he moved away from the counter and flipped his scooper into his hands. He grabbed a cone and started to get a scoop of mint, just as Billy interjected. “Actually I think I’ll have _Rocky Road_.” Steve’s eyebrow twitched, while Billy just kept an innocent smile with intense eyes. He threw away the ice cream. Wasteful. And right before he was going to scoop the next one, “Actually I just remembered I don’t like chocolate. Nevermind Harrington, I don’t really want anything.” He said, moving to the side and leaning over the counter.

Robin watched from the back window as Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Hargrove you have got to be kidding me.” He sighed, looking flustered.

“Okay, maybe I am in the mood for something,” Billy waggled his tongue on his bottom lip, studying Steve seductively. Steve watched him nervously and tilted his head. “What would that be _Billy_?” His eyes following Billy’s tongue. Little did he know the effect he had on Billy just from saying his name instead of calling him “Hargrove” or any other bad name he could think of.

“I could go for a taste of you, I can’t take my eyes off you in that uniform pretty boy.” Billy’s demeanor faltered a bit like he was nervous, but he kept his composer.

“This uniform? Yeah, right.” Steve was blushing and looking at him curiously. That made Billy laugh. “See you soon, Harrington.” He pretended to tilt his “hat” at Steve before walking away as if nothing happened. A big sigh left Steve’s mouth as he watched Billy leave. What was that? Did Billy just openly flirt with Steve? Was he joking? Steve grabbed his hot dog and went back to the backroom.

“I can’t believe you!” Robin all but screamed as soon as he walked in. Steve was a little shocked, but his confusion was distracting him from reality, just a little. “What did I do now?” He let out a soft laugh.

“I tell you I’m gay, tell you about my crush on Heather, and you can’t even return the favor? Remind me to never trust you.” She said sarcastically, but that made Steve even more confused about everything. “What do you mean?” He took a bite from his hot dog.

“You have a big gay crush on Billy Hargrove! The guy I’ve heard nothing but venomous curses of his name! Billy Hargrove, the older brother of one of your kids, Billy-” She was cut off by Steve, who had smacked his hand against the table to get her attention. “Robin, what the hell are you talking about?” He said, looking almost scared. He felt frightened, he didn’t think he could like Billy. He must have a terrible type, he did have a crush on Tommy for a while and then there was Rebecca, and who could forget Nancy. All not so great people or not so great for him maybe. He couldn’t believe it.

“You tell me what I’m talking about! Are you gay, Steve?” She went from a bit teasing to soft questioning. She knew what it was like to be in the closet, so she tried to sound as comforting as possible.

“I, well, I have had crushes on guys before, and I have done things… you know what? I am not gay, but I am unquestionably bi.” He sighed, he was still trying to understand the whole bisexual thing, but he came to terms with it a while ago. “But I didn’t think I could like someone like Billy.” He thought about it for a second, before shrugging. “I’ve liked worse, I guess.” Taking a bite out of his hot dog.

“Harrington, you are a mystery, a predictable mystery that no one understands.” Robin snickered looking at him like he was absurd. “You had a gay panic, NOT because you’re questioning your sexuality, but because of that fact that you like Billy Hargrove?” Steve nodded and just continued to eat his hot dog. Robin looked genuinely amazed. She didn’t understand the composure, but she also didn’t get the unnecessary panic when it was apparent that Billy likes him just as much. “Men are the chaotic gays for a reason.”

“I’m very comfortable with who I am Robin, well with my sexuality.” He said with a mouth full, before swallowing. “I have been “experimenting” with all genders since I was fifteen.” He said casually. Which made Robin feel even more mindfucked. The guy she knows to panic and whines over just about everything is more calm about dating a guy than most gays she knows. No wonder he was quick to get over the Tammy Thompson bomb, but wait…

“If you’re so comfortable, how come you didn’t tell me? Also, how come when I told you were like, Oh my gosh gay? Wow! I forgot what a gay was for a moment.” She mocked him though she was actually confused.

“I didn’t want you to bring it up to the kids, Will, El, and Lucas know about it already, but I think it should be my choice when I tell everyone. Plus if Dustin knew he’d let it slip to Nancy, who would then ask me more questions that I do not have the energy to answer.” Steve explained, moving his trash to the side so he could put his feet up onto the table and leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

“Damn, dingus. I am in shock,” Robin said with a “huh” expression. “So what are you going to do about Billy, screw him, date him, or absolutely nothing?”

“Excuse me?” He blurted, looking at her as if she was the one who dropped a drama bomb on him. “Don’t tell me you don’t see it?”

“See what Robin?” That’s what made Robin face palm.

“Billy Hargrove has been trying to get into your pants this entire time! Everything is making so much more sense, and all that complaining you do…you both have been pining this entire time.” Robin grinned.

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” Steve rolled his eyes, and Robin looked at him for a moment before he let out a groan. “Are you sure he isn’t just fucking with me and I fell for it at some point?” Steve asked, looking at her hopeful.

“There is no doubt in my mind.” Robin smiled, and Steve returned a softer one.

“Well I guess he did make a move on me today, I thought he was joking, was that an invitation for me to make my move? Oh my god!” Steve rushed out as Robin laughed. ‘There it is,’ she thought, the gay panic was hitting him.

“Steve, after work, that’s your moment,” Robin smirked. “You’re going to get a man tonight.”

Maybe that encouragement led Steve to Billy, who was leaning against his car like he was waiting for Steve.

_“_ _I see you kept the uniform on Harrington.”_


End file.
